Talking in Your Sleep
Talking in Your Sleep is the seventeenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 28, 2008 in Canada, and on May 9, 2008 in the United States. Summary When Paige asks her roommates for redecorating help, Marco and Ellie need convincing, but Griffin's happy to spend time working—and flirting—with her. When they give dating a shot, he cools off fast, and Paige realizes she doesn't know him as well as she thought. Hooking up with a roommate is guaranteed to get complicated, but that's not the only reason Griffin's acting so distant. What's he trying to hide? Meanwhile, Darcy regrets trusting Jane with a secret. Main Plot Paige is on her A game - she's excelling at work, Andrea's given her a raise and she's going to use the money to redesign her bedroom. But a kink is thrown into the works when a distraction appears in the form of roommate Griffin. Though Paige is happy, she's soon sure Marco was right - now that Griffin got what he wanted, he's not interested any more. Why does he seem so distant? What is he hiding? When Paige discovers the truth, she realizes her little distraction is a lot more than she bargained for. Sub Plot Jane's having trouble interpreting Spinner's guy-isms, so when Darcy offers some advice, a light bulb goes on for Jane. This is what girlfriends are for! Darcy's been needing a friend too, but does Jane understand the sacred rules of friendship? Trivia= * This episode is named after the song, Talking In Your Sleep by the Romantics. *Jane reveals that Lucas Valieri is her brother, and that she changed her birth name so she wouldn't be associated with him. *Paige mentions her relationship with Alex to Griffin in this episode and claims that Alex was the only girl she was ever romantically invested in. *Paige mentions Dylan's departure for Switzerland to play hockey. *Lauren Collins received a Gemini nomination for this episode. |-| Gallery= marco.PNG paint.PNG wut.PNG oh.PNG bed.PNG bow.PNG target.PNG griff.PNG blah.PNG white.PNG pills.PNG hospital.PNG sweater.PNG 14 (1).jpg download3.jpg 1-brucas590.jpg 2-brucas590.jpg 3-brucas590.jpg 4-brucas590.jpg 5-brucas590.jpg 6-brucas590.jpg 7-brucas590.jpg 8-brucas590.jpg 9-brucas590.jpg 10-brucas59.jpg 11-brucas590.jpg 12-brucas590.jpg 13-brucas590.jpg 14-brucas590.jpg 15-brucas590.jpg 16-brucas590.jpg 17-brucas590.jpg 18-brucas590.jpg 19-brucas590.jpg 20-brucas59.jpg 21-brucas590.jpg 22-brucas590.jpg 23-brucas590.jpg 24-brucas590.jpg 25-brucas590.jpg 26-brucas590.jpg 27-brucas590.jpg 28-brucas590.jpg 29-brucas59.jpg 31-brucas590.jpg 32-brucas590.jpg 34-brucas590.jpg 35-brucas590.jpg 36-brucas590.jpg 37-brucas590.jpg 38-brucas59.jpg 39-brucas590.jpg 41-brucas590.jpg 42-brucas590.jpg 43-brucas590.jpg 44-brucas590.jpg 45-brucas590.jpg 46-brucas590.jpg 48-brucas590.jpg 49-brucas59.jpg 50-brucas59.jpg 51-brucas59.jpg 52-brucas590.jpg 53-brucas590.jpg 54-brucas590.jpg 56-brucas59.jpg 57-brucas590.jpg 58-brucas59.jpg 59-brucas59.jpg 60-brucas59.jpg 61-brucas590.jpg 62-brucas59.jpg 63-brucas590.jpg 64-brucas59.jpg 65-brucas59.jpg 66-brucas59.jpg 67-brucas59.jpg 68-brucas59.jpg Pane.jpg 33-brucas59j.jpg Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384317-535-330.jpg 36-brucas59dd.jpg 27-brucas59x.jpg 22-brucas59x.jpg 23-brucas59x.jpg deg7170005.png deg7170018.png deg7170020.png deg7170034.png deg7170044.png deg7170055.png deg7170048.png deg7170060.png deg7170066.png 433r.PNG 81-brucas59.jpg 5445.PNG 6556b.PNG 4333vb.PNG 54645cf.PNG J-darcy.jpg 30-brucas59x.jpg Season-7-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1383900-535-330.jpg 343n.jpg 11n.jpg Talking-in-your-sleep-3.jpg 3385504.jpg Image6mm.jpg Image8,.jpg Image15n.jpg Image17m.jpg Image18m.jpg Image20n.jpg Kjh.jpg Jkn.jpg Oiuiouiuj.png 9uioio.png Uiooi.png Uiuiou.png 87uiouou.png 8uiouii.png Iuyyuiy.png Iuioiou.png 8789oi.png 7687yj.png 7676yhj.png 78yhuiih.png 7uiuiui.png Ouiouiii.png 89uii.png Uiouio.png 788yu.png 8uio.png Jjkkkkkk.png 89uiokkkk.png Jkhj.png Uihuio.png Uiyuij.png 87ioiii.png 8uiouiiiuoui.png Uytyut.png Uyuiu.png Ouoiio.png 87tiuh.png Oiuoiuio.png 8youiy.png 868uyi.png 78y76u.png 786uihh.png Yiuyuiyu.png Download1.jpg 35-brucas59.jpg 34-brucas59k.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Quincy Bullen as Grade niner *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor *Kay Valley as Nurse Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Griffin: "How'd your parents deal with having two gay kids? I mean, you and ---" Paige: "Alex. A.k.a. the only girl I was ever into. Yeah, make that one gay kid and one undecided." *Griffin: "When you have visitors.." Paige: "Yeah?" Griffin: "They're not going to be looking at the walls." *Marco: "I love that girl, so if you hurt her I'll have to take drastic measures." *Jane: "Damn, no keeping that jungle breath a secret! Right, Darce?" *Darcy: "You so don't get it, Jane." Jane: "Why do you have to be such a girl?" *Paige: "He still took a risk, Marco! He took a risk with my life!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Kill Your Radio"'' by Damn Automatics *''"(Let's Get Movin') Into Action"'' by Skye Sweetnam *''"Whatever You Want"'' by Lovers Electric *''"It's Funny"'' by Robert Ball |-| Links= *Watch Talking In Your Sleep on YouTube *Watch Talking In Your Sleep on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes